Your life can change in a blink of an eye
by bells. 3
Summary: Bella é uma garota apaixonada, suas amigas tentam ajuda-la a sair dessa, mas em um piscar de olhos sua vida muda drasticamente, tendo perto dela o menino que ela sempre sonhou. ' fic melhor que o resumo :B


**N/A: **Hei hei people *O*

to escrevendo mais uma fic, mas dessa vez é Jasper e Bela *-* o shipper que eu viciei agora :*

aah, e algumas coisas são baseados em fatos reais qeu aconteceram comigo \õ

* * *

- Ei Bella! Voce tem que desencanar desse cara, ele é um ano mais velho que agente e nem sabe que voce existe – Alice me repreendia. Rose afirmava com a cabeça.

- Allie, é mais dificil do que parece. Eu gosto dele desde a quinta série, mas ele nunca percebeu que eu existo – fiz uma cara triste.

Eu estava no colégio, sentada no intervalo numa sala fechada com Alice e Rosalie na minha frente. Por que? Poque elas não queriam que eu visse _ele_. Jasper Withlock Hale, 17 anos, loiro, alto, musculoso, olhos verdes, resumindo _o garoto perfeito que eu sempre quis._ Tudo bem, elas eram minhas melhores amigas né, mas dá um tempo. O conheci em um acampamento que tive na escola, mas por minha falta de sorte uma parte desse acampamento pegou fogo por causa de uma "tragedia" que eu sem querer fiz acontecer, e tivemos que ir embora logo no primeiro dia. E foi tudo culpa do Jasper.

**Flashback On.**

_Eu havia acabado de chegar no acampamento e havia me dirigido ao meu dormitório. Ainda não tinha ninguem e então como eu estava com fome, resolvi fazer alguma coisa para comer. Joguei minhas malas no quarto e fui direto para a pequena cozinha que havia ali. Eu ainda não sabia quem iria ser meu companheiro de quarto, mas por enquanto só estava me preocupando com minha barriga que roncava freneticamente. Fui a geladeira e encontrei alguns ovos, resolvi que come-los seria uma boa ideia. Qualquer coisa é bom quando se está com fome. _

_Abri os armários da cozinha tentando achar uma frigideira ou panela para que eu pudesse fazer os ovos que eu tanto queria. Achei uma pequena frigideira e óleo, até que o lugar estava bem equipado. Levei tudo a pia e coloquei no fogão. Eu estava lá, muito bem cozinhando e quase comendo com os olhos os ovos ainda crus, quando ouvi uma voz doce e grossa vindo da porta._

_- Ola, acho que voce deve ser Isabella, certo? – perguntou._

_Me virei e por impulso disse que preferia Bella, mas ainda sem olhar para ele._

_- Bella, eu sou Jasper seu companheiro de quarto._

_- Jasper?_

_Levantei a cabeça rapidamente perdendo totalmente a atenção dos ovos ali. Encontrei o homem mais perfeito que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida. Eu gostava dele antes, mas nunca havia o encontrado pessoalmente._

_- Sim esse é meu nome. – ele riu._

_Fiquei mais um tempo o fitando, eu podia jurar que estava do boca aberta agora. _

_- Bella? – ele chamava, mas por algum motivo isso não entrava na minha cabeça – Bella? BELLA A COZINHA TA PEGANDO FOGO! **(N/A: CALMA EU NÃO BOTEI FOGO NUMA COZINHA DE ACAMPAMENTO :*)**_

_- O que? – falei confusa, saindo de transe._

_- A cozinha ta pegando fogo, sai daí!_

_Olhei para os lados desesperada e vi que o fogo tinha pegado no pano que estava ao lado do fogão e agora havia se alastrado por uma parede. Por que a cabana tinha que ser de madeira com palha? Que coisa mais velha. Enquanto eu pensava senti um par de mãos me pegando no colo e foi ai que acordei. Jasper estava me levando no colo, porque eu não conseguia me mexer._

_- O que está fazendo? – consegui finalmente perguntar._

_- Estou te tirando daqui! A casa ta pegando fogo e voce não conseguia se mexer, o que aconteceu?_

_- Eu.. eu não sei direito. – ele me colocou no chão e discou um numero no celular – pra quem vai ligar?_

_- Pros bombeiros. A casa ta pegando fogo!_

_Concluindo, tivemos que ir embora porque acharam que a area era de muito risco e as "casas" era fracas demais._

**Flasback Off.**

Desde então nunca mais conversei com ele, e ele nem olha pra mim. Mas eu ainda continuo apaixonada por Jasper, ele é muito perfeito. O sinal bateu e as meninas acabaram me liberando, e não falaram mais nada. Me encaminhei junto a Alice direto para a sala de aula. Agora era Educação Fisica. Ótimo, odeio Educação Fisica. Primeiro porque eu odeio o professor. E segundo por eu sou a maior descoordenada que consegue tropeçar em uma pequena saliencia de uma superficie quase totalmente lisa.

- Bom dia – o Sr. Sanders disse – Hoje teremos uma aula diferente, faremos um trabalho avaliativo.

Bem melhor, sem envolver esportes. Nada de quadra, nada de machucados, nada de Alice e Emmett rindo por causa que eu cai de novo. Emmett é o irmão mais velho de Alice, e Edward é seu irmão gemeo. Emmett vive tirando sarro da minha cara.

- E qual seria esse trabalho Sr. Sanders? – Alice perguntou animada.

- Sim Srta. Cullen. Esse trabalho será em grupo e voces terão que montar uma coreografia de uma dança que vai ser sorteada por mim.

- O QUE? – gritei.

Alice estava saltitando ao meu lado. Ela adorava dançar. Eu odiava e era um desastre total nisso. EU NÃO SABIA DANÇAR. Essa era a realidade. Ninguem deu importancia ao meu grito. Todso sabiam que eu era um desastre ambulante, então quando havia alguma coisa dificil isso sempre acontecia.

O meu grupo era: Eu, Alice, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Eric e Ben.

Bom, pelo menos eu não estava sozinha nesse desastre. Eric e Mike não eram o que se podia chamar de _dançarinos._ O professor iria agora sortear a dança, eu torcia para que fosse uma facil. Mas como eu sou muito azarada, para o nosso grupo o professor tirou Dança Espanhola. Eu vou ter que dançar dança cigana, as meninas me fizeram o favor de escolher cigana, que eu tenho que dançar descalço, ao invés de Flamenco, que eu iria ter que dançar de salto alto. Por que salto alto + eu + dança = desastre total/nota zero.

Nota mental: Agradecer a elas depois.

O resto do dia passou normal, Alice pulando e já fazendo toda a coreografia, eu escrevendo e pensando no Jasper. E por ai vai.

Depois da aula fui andando calmamente até em casa, Alice hoje me deu carona, mas eu disse que queria curtir um pouco a cidade, então ela me deixou votlar a pé. Abri a porta bem devagar, a esse ponto a preguiça já estava me consumindo por dentro. Eu não estava com fome agora, então subi as escadas e fui direto para o meu quarto.

Minha familia não é o que se pode chamar de rica, como a dos Cullen, mas somos da classe media-alta. Eu acho. A casa em que eu morava não chagava ser uma mansão, mas era bem grande comparada a outras que existem aqui. Haviam quatro suites, uma sala de estar um tanto grande e uma cozinha grande tambem. Temos até um salão de jogos, não sei para que.

Eu estava entediada, então liguei o computador e resolvi criar um blog. Eu sei que Alice já me disse que blogs não são bons para a sanidade mental das pessoas, mas quem liga? Eu que não. Já sou mais louca do que se pode imaginar, então isso não faria diferença. Criei um blog onde eu escreveria todo dia o que aconteceu.

Pra começar escrevi assim :

"Dia, dia, dia, não já é noite seus bando de idiota (Y)'  
kkk' carã, eu sou muiito anoormal O.O

Boom, o bagaço é o seguinte (*OO*), é um blog pra quem literalmente não tem nada pra fazer. Eu vou escrever um "diário" aqui, com eu vou falar de tuudo!

Dos professores retardados *O*  
Do amor da minha vida *cara de apaixonada* (sematadonadoblog--')  
Do dia chato na escola  
Das coisas mais sem noção totalmente engraçadas até minha doidice anormal O.O (taéamesmacoisa)

AEEE! como eu sei que TODO MUNDO (ahaamsei.) *sendo sarcástica* vai ler o blog, eu vou ter até a preocupação de escrever todos os dias.  
CARA COMO É POSSIVEL EU NÃO TER NADA MELHOR PRA FAZER ? :B

ta ta, jáparei poovo :x  
então resumindo isso tudo é isso o.o  
é que assim, se eu resumir isso, fica isso, só que dai isso é bem mal resumido, porque isso é idiota e isso tambem é anormal, deu pra saca neé? É isso mesmo. kkk' :D"

É sério, as vezes eu tenho medo de mim. Eu sou meio timida, mas quando dou na louca de ser meio doida, esquece! Eu fico meio surtada. Mas essa caracteristica foi a Alice que colocou em mim. Até eu conhecer ela, eu era quieta, timida, não falava muita coisa. Agora, falo com todo mundo, e quando ela da uns berros ou começa a pular eu e o Emmett começamos a pular junto. É a familia Cullen não é das normais. Só o Edward que é o normal dali, chega a ser sem graça. Rosalie acha que nós somos loucos, mas como ela é namorada do grandão(Emmett) tem que aceitar. É de familia, fazer o que?

Desliguei o computador e fiquei deitada um pouco na cama pensando nas coisas. E quando eu digo coisas, é o Jasper. Por algum milagre eu não tinha lição, então peguei meu celular coloquei os fones de ouvido e fiquei ouvindo musica no máximo. Eu estava quase pegando no sono quando ouço um barulho vindo da janela. Olho para o lado e vejo a Alice na minha varanda do quarto.

- QUE FOI ALICE? – gritei sem levantar da cama.

- Abre a porta Bells!

Sem animo, fui lá e abri a porta.

- Como entrou aqui?

- Eu só pulei da varanda de Edward para a sua – ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- As vezes esqueço que voce é minha vizinha. Mas porque não usou a porta sua anta? – agente vive se xingando.

- Preguiça.

- Mas então o que voce quer mala? – daí um leve tapa no braço dela.

- Vim te falar que Jasper Hale vai se mudar para algum lugar aqui perto de casa - meu estomago estava cheio de borboletas quando ela terminou de falar.

Imagina, Jasper Hale, morando perto de casa, nos encontrando todo dia para ir na escola. Que sonho. Alice ficou conversando comigo até que peguei no sono quando já eram 10 horas da noite. Naquela tive um sonho em que Jasper me beijava em frente a um lago.

Acordei no outro dia de manhã consada e desanimada, aquele ia ser um dia muito chato.

Peguei uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida branca e fui ao banheiro tomar banho. Esquentei bem a água, pois estrava bem gelado lá fora. Tomei um banho rápido e vesti as roupas que eu havia escolhido. Desci, dei bom dia aos meus pais que estavam tomando café e engoli uma barra de cereal de morango com chocolate, eu já estava bem atrasada. Sai correndo de casa e me deparei com uma Alice furiosa e um Emmett saltitante.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei tentando disfarçar a situação, eu sabia que era por meu atraso.

- O que aconteceu?! – Alice gritou exaltada – Vamos chegar uma aula atrasada por causa de voce!

- Me desculpe – baixei a cabeça – E porque Emmett está tão feliz?

- Ele vai ter um encontro com a Rose e ainda vai perder a primeira aula – ela respondeu com um grande sorriso.

- Obrigado gente – Emmett agradecendo? Onde esse mundo vai parar?

- Ta, ta vamos logo porque se não chegaremos ainda mais atrasados – falei

Chegamos no meio da segunda aula e acabamos ficando esperando até a terceira aula. Agradeci pela diretora ser tão bondosa conosco. Mas consegui perder a aula em que teria que fazer a dança, Alice não ficou nada feliz. O dia passou como sempre, mas dessa vez eu consegui me queimar com óleo quente e cair da escada de casa, ganhando um hematoma roxo no braço. No outro dia foi pior ainda.

Tinhamos aula de Educação Fisica de novo, e seria nosso primeiro ensaio da dança 'macumbeira' cigana. Por causa de uns garotos da sala, ficamos levando um sermão do professor de pelo menos 20 minutos. Eu e Alice já não estavamos aguentando mais, então para ajudar Mike começou a fazer caretas e falar baixinho com uma voz engraçada. Começamos a rir e não conseguimos parar mais, então o Sr. Sanders começou a brigar conosco. Saimos da sala anida rindo, e eu encontrei com Jasper e Emmett na escada. Ótimo.

- Baixinha, o que aconteceu com vocês? – Emmett deu uma risada estrondosa.

Jasper nos olhava com um sorriso no rosto, mas não dizia nada.

- Ela... Eu... Agente... – Alice falava entre risos – Começamos a rir... E não conseguimos parar.

Jasper me olhou aumentando mais o sorriso e começou a rir junto a Emmett e nós, continuei andando antes que eu desmaiasse ali mesmo, o que não foi uma boa ideia, já que a risada dele me contagiou, eu não vi a escada, quase tive um infarto quando ele me olhou nos olhos e rolei escada abaixo ganhando mais dois hematomas, um na perna e mais outro no braço.

Ao invés de me ajudar, Emmett puxou Jasper para cima contra sua vontade, só para que ele não fosse me socorrer, Emmett você me paga. Desci sem mais incidentes e começamos a ensaiar a dança idiota. Não sei porque, mas aquele dia foi melhor do que pensei, acho que o blog dessa semana ajudou. Eu estava bem maluca, até fiz Alice dançar High School Muisical comigo.

Na ultima aula tivemos avaliação de matematica, espero ter ido bem. Odeio matemática. Eu não havia visto Rosalie desde ontem, fiquei preocupada, então depois da aula resolvi procura-la. Andei pela escola inteirae a encontrei em um canto. Mas ela não estava sozinha. Ela tava se agarrando com o Emmett!

- MEU DEUS, EMMETT COMO VOCE É ATIRADO! – tentei parecer indignada, o que não deu porque eu estava rindo muito.

Os dois estavam vermelhos como pimentão e Alice já estava ao meu lado morrendo de rir tambem.

- Ah vocês vão me pagar! Principalmente você _Bella_. – ele ameaçou.

- O que vai fazer? – desafiei com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Espere e você vera.

"Ele não vai fazer nada" pensei comigo. Ele estava só blefando, Emmett é muito sem noção pra fazer alguma coisa. Vi Jasper se aproximando dele e olhei com desconfiança.

- ...é o ponto fraco dela. JASPER PEGA ELA! – só peguei essa parte da conversa, meu sorriso desapareceu na hora.

Vi o idiota com um soriso malicioso no rosto enquanto Jasper se aproximava perigosamente de mim. Cócegas, ele ia fazer isso. E NO MEU PONTO FRACO! A barriga e o joelho. Larguei minha mochila no chão e comecei a correr, passei pelo estacionamento, pelos corredores até que cheguei ao jardim. Parei ofegante pensando que tinha me livrado dele. Continuei caminhando, mas por falta de sorte de novo, tropecei e cai. Fiquei sentada, eu não prestava quando tava de pé.

- Pensou que tinha fugido de mim? – uma voz grossa no meu ouvido me fez pular.

- JASPER!

- Não é o Jasper sua tonta! Ele te perdeu então eu mesmo vim atras de você, pra minha vingança. – Emmett é mesmo idiota.

Ele comecou a me fazer cócegas e eu estava ficando sem ar de tanto rir. Alice e Rose já estavam ali rindo de mim. "Já que Alice estava se divertindo tanto, porque ela não vem aproveitar tambem?" perguntei maliciosamente pra mim mesma. Consegui me mover sem Emmett perceber enquanto se matava de rir, puxei Alice e coloquei no meu lugar! Começei a correr de novo mas agora Emmett já estava na minha cola.

- EU VOU TE PEGAR SWAN! SE PREPARE!

Continuei correndo e em um minimo segundo que me virei para olhar onde o irmão besta da Alice estava, eu trombei com alguem e fui direto para o chão.

* * *

**N/A:** e ai, e ai, e ai ? Gostaram ? *---*

espero que sim! \õ

Então se gostaram, cliquem no botãozinho verde no final da pagina, deixem uma review e façam uma autora feliz *-----* Isso me motiva a escrever.

beijos :*

até mais *O*

Ps: Broken Heart será postado amanhã ou sabado *-* por causa das provas e tudo mais não tive tempo de fazer o outro capitulo. essa fic já estava pronta a tempos u.u ou melhor, o primeiro capitulo estava.


End file.
